Apples
by Ky03elk
Summary: "He's a reporter and I owe him a favor. He's thinks he's a friend, but…" Castle sentence disappears, his shoulders shrugging. For a man very rarely lost for words, she finds this only adds to her curiosity. What could this guy have on Rick that has him literally running in the opposite? One Shot-COMPLETE


_._

_This poor story has been sitting on my computer since Christmas, whoops!_

_._

_and is dedicated to the poor couple at the shops who were in front of me and managed to live through a similar experience._

_._

* * *

Picking up the apple, Kate inspects it for any major blemishes; the artificial light from above shining on the piece of fruit, and she waits for it.

It's like waving a red flag to a bull.

"Something on your mind? Pondering how to combine apples with _apples_." Castle chuckles low at his own joke while his hips bump into hers, the tip of his nose tracing the hard line of her cheekbone, and he continues, "At what point in our relationship, Beckett, do you think that word lost all meaning?"

Plucking the item from her hand, he edges away, tossing the apple into the air, yet it barely clears his fingers before falling back into his palm and she bites down on the giggle that pushes against her closed lips. A first grader could outshine his athletic display.

"In our relationship? Or in our partnership?" The smirk on her features coats her words, and in spite of being in the middle of the fruit aisle, she takes a step into his personal space. Raising a hand toward his ear for old time sake, memory flickering between them, past pinches, her iron grip; it reminds her how long it's been since she's had to use physical contact to keep him in line; at least out of the bedroom.

Yet he flinches, subconsciously careening from her extended fingers, and the apple that was in his hand drops to the floor in his haste. Giving her a pointed look, clearly not impressed with her little move, Castle bends, retrieves the rolling fruit, while her eyes drift lower. His rear flashes front and center and her head tilts of its own accord; the view gives her an idea for later, inspires some apple inducing thoughts.

"Damn it," he hisses.

Looking away from her, his back now ramrod straight, his attention caught on something near the bananas, Kate feels his tension wash over her and her eyes dart nervously around. Hissing again, he releases another '_damn it_' and she peers around his broad shoulders, tries to see what he sees.

She forgets that without her power heels on that he is so much larger than she is, that she can fit within the frame of his back easily without being seen and she stretches high onto her toes. He very rarely uses the brute strength that he does have, is a firm believer in that the pen is mightier than the sword, but she feels more like a schoolgirl than a detective as she again attempts to see over his shoulders.

"What are we looking at, Castle?"

"Just walk back slowly. No sudden movements."

"But what are we moving away from?"

"Can you just listen to my words?"

"Ha! Annoying, isn't it!"

He spins at that, glares without heat, his hands latching onto her hips and he manhandles her further down the aisle, her feet shuffling as she walks backwards. Whatever he is avoiding, she is curious now, has to know, and in a move he clearly wasn't expecting, she shimmies out of his grip and takes a step toward the banana section.

"Okay, fine." He huffs and puffs the words, puts on the disgruntled little boy act and she pivots back around, looks up at him through her lashes, her expression of _really _highlighted with both eyebrows lifting.

"He's a reporter and I owe him a favor. He's thinks he's a friend, but…"

Castle sentence disappears, his shoulders shrugging. For a man very rarely lost for words, she finds this only adds to her curiosity. What could this guy have on Rick that has him literally running in the opposite direction?

Walking so he can place himself between her and his _friend_, she takes his hint, heads toward the exit, yet everything comes to a standstill as three loud booming words shatter the peace.

"Richard freakin' Castle."

Oh, whoops. Apparently, they weren't quick enough and she is already getting an idea as to why Castle was hustling them out.

* * *

"I can't believe my eyes! I was just talking about you to a colleague of mine yesterday. And look, here you are."

"Johnny. How are you?" Castle voice is strained and she fights the urge to step out of his shadow to peer around him so she can see this conversation first hand, but whatever his reason is for shielding her behind his back, she will play along with it, for now.

"Good. Good, Ricky. And yourself? I heard the funniest rumor going around that- get this- you're getting married again! Can you believe it?! I told Jan that that was the most hilarious thing since Miley put that video clip out. As if you would be stupid enough to go back, _again_."

She can see the lines of Castle's shoulder shaking, just the smallest of shudders and she wishes she could see his face, see if anger or laughter is causing the movement, but as she shifts to go right, he must sense her action and shuffles with her, blocking her appearance.

And she tries not to take offense.

"Ahhh. You actually heard right. I am. Getting married… again."

Damn right, he is getting married again!

"Noooo." The report holds the _O_ until he's clearly out of breath. Sucking in a lung full of air, that even she can hear, he continues, "At least tell me she is hot. Or better yet, hot and an amazing fu-"

"Hi." Deciding that it's past time to enter this conversation, she fakes a right and ducks left, and Castle doesn't catch on fast enough to block her again. "I'm Kate. You are?"

"Very pleased to meet you," he leers, extending a hand, and she shakes it while he introduces himself, "I'm Johnny, reporter and good friend to Ricky here." His eyes rake slowly down her body and she feels Castle brace himself beside her.

"Hey, I know who you are!" Johnny's finger jabs at the air, points to her excitedly, "You're Kate. As in Kate Beckett!" His attention transfers to Rick as he continues, "Dude, don't tell me you're struggling to write your latest book so badly that you have to bring your muse to the grocery store?"

Castle cringes and Kate's mouth opens wide at the audacity of this man.

"No. I'm-" Her explanation that she is the aforementioned soon to be third wife is drowned out as Johnny's booming voice interjects itself, ignoring her as he concentrates on interrogating Castle.

"So you're serious? You're really going to drag yourself down the aisle and get married for a third time? I mean, the first two train wrecks weren't enough? You're going for three out of three?"

"This time is different."

Even to her ears, Castle's explanation appears to be lacking some conviction and she stands up taller.

"Johnny, listen-"

"Oh, I'm listening. Honey, I could listen to your voice all day. And all night." He wiggles his eyebrows as if the sleaze dripping off his words isn't enough, and she bristles, gets ready to explode at the rudeness that is being directed toward both of them, yet it's Castle that gets in first.

"That's enough! I am getting married for a third time. And I count myself lucky every day that I have Kate in my life. That she- for reasons that I still don't understand, will probably _never _understand- wants to be in my life. That she said yes. That I'm in a position that I can tell her that I love her every day!"

Castle's hand trembles as she takes hold of his left with both of hers, tears prickling in the corners of her eyes as his words burst her heart in pride. She can't recall him becoming so _heated _over them recently and she extends, pressing a quick press of her lips against his cheek.

Damn. She does love him when he gets all fired up.

"No! Shit!" Johnny's irritating voice smashes the moment she was having with her partner and her forehead thumps against Rick's broad bicep. "You're marrying _her_? You're banging your muse? Nikki and Rook have come to life! Well-"

Detaching himself from her enclosed hands, Castle grasps her by the shoulders, spinning them both away from the obnoxious reporter, as he hustles her from behind, pushes her toward the nearest exit.

"Castle, what about the groceries?" She waves her hand over her shoulder to indicate the discarded cart holding the apples she wanted.

"Screw the apples. No one talks about you like that!"

Twisting slightly so she can maneuver herself under his arm, she curls a hand around his back, fingers sliding into the pocket of his jeans so that they are now side-by-side.

"Castle?"

"Yeah."

"Love you too."

* * *

.

Thank you to Jo for being my brain xoxo

.

Appreciate your thoughts xoxo


End file.
